


Long Dong Silver's Sex shop

by icantwrite1832



Category: Les Misérables - All Media Types
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Sex Shop, BDSM, Bondage, Dildos, Dom!Combeferre, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Sex Toys, Teasing, dom!Enjolras, fighting with dildos, sub!grantaire, the first half is strange
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-15
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-17 02:41:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29464419
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832
Summary: Grantaire works in a sex shop, Combeferre and Enjolras are looking for some new handcuffs
Relationships: Combeferre/Enjolras/Grantaire (Les Misérables), Courfeyrac/Jean Prouvaire, Minor or Background Relationship(s)
Comments: 2
Kudos: 22





	1. Chapter 1

Working in Long Dong Silver’s Sex Shop wasn’t as bad as Grantaire thought it would be; he was very open with talking about sex anyway, the pay was decent, and he was working with Courfeyrac. Courfeyrac was very open about everything, and was constantly talking, so the day always managed to go fast when Grantaire’s shift was with Courfeyrac. 

On Sunday, like every Sunday, the shop was mostly empty. The busiest day was Saturday at Long Dong Silver’s, where every couple decided that their weekend was going to be full of spanking and tying each other up. Grantaire had managed to swap shifts with another employee, so he didn’t have to deal with the stress of Sexy Saturday’s (the name was penned by Courfeyrac). However, now he had to deal with the slowness of Sunday’s, where the only customers would be single women looking for a new vibrator, or a couple who was using BDSM as a substitute for therapy. 

Grantaire was sat on the counter, opening a box of rope to tie one of the mannequins up with, while Courfeyrac was telling him about his latest encounter on Saturday. 

“So, we were going into one of the back rooms, and her hand was halfway down my shirt, playing with my nipple piercing-”

“You have a nipple piercing?” 

“Yeah, R, keep up. Anyway, her hand was down my shirt, and she was trying to undo my buttons, but she couldn’t do it, so we had to stop on the dancefloor, 2 yards away from the back room, so I could undo the buttons for her because she was adamant that the shirt had to go before we were in the room.”

“Sounds like you should’ve got out of there as soon as that happened- I would’ve.”

“Yeah, but you should have seen how gorgeous she was. She had long hair, and freckles on her nose and her eyes were such a lovely shade of green.”

Grantaire laughs, raising his eyebrows. “It sounds like someone hasn’t gotten over their crush on Jehan.” 

“Hey, leave me alone!” Courfeyrac had flung a thong at Grantaire, but it landed about a metre away from him. 

“Get on with your story.” R had said through laughter. 

“I will do… Once you learn how to tie a cable knot properly. Jesus, R, what’ve you done there?”

“Well, I’ve tied the mannequin up.”

“If this was a person, their fingers would be blue.” Courfeyrac says, walking over to the mannequin and sorting out Grantaire’s mess. 

“It’s not my fault I’m usually the one being tied up.” Grantaire frowns,watching Courfeyrac tie the knot properly.

“Disgusting man.” Courfeyrac grins, hitting him with the end of the rope. 

“Says the person who was about to tell me about his hook up with a Jehan lookalike.” 

“I will fight you.”

“I’d like to see you try.” R scoffs, before standing up to get another box and start restocking their dildo collection. Courfeyrac beat him to it, however, and was now stood in front of him, holding a 12 inch dildo right before Grantaire’s nose. 

“I challenge you to a duel, good sir.” Grantaire rolls his eyes, but picks up a dildo anyway. 

“I accept your challenge. However, if I win, you let me take an extra smoke break.” 

“Seems like a good prize. If I win, you’ve got to let me take you to the club where I went on Saturday.” 

“Deal.” Grantaire says, picking a dildo up as well, and standing opposite Courfeyrac, holding the dildo out in front of him. 

Courfeyrac strikes first, hitting Grantaire in the leg, but Grantaire’s quick, and he thrusts the dildo into Courfeyrac’s stomach. 

“I- uh, I hope we’re not intruding.” A new voice says from behind the pair, and both men turn around to look up at the customer. Grantaire flushes red for a second, which wasn’t helped by the customer’s eyes on Grantaire, and the fact that his partner was also very hot. 

“Ferre?” Courfeyrac says, breaking the awkward silence between the 4 of them. “Enjolras?” 

“Hello, Courf.” They say, almost in unison, which wasn’t helping Grantaire to not freak out.

“What are you doing here?” Courfeyrac asks, thrusting the dildo into Grantaire. “I win.” He murmurs into Grantaire’s ear before winking. Grantaire throws him a glare, before going back to what he was actually supposed to be doing, which was restocking the dildos. 

“We were looking for some handcuffs and, uh, other stuff.” Enjolras says, trailing off at the end. R looks up and laughs to himself as Enjolras’ cheeks start to turn red.

Courfeyrac nods, “Well, Grantaire can help you with that, seeing as he’s incapable of putting a display together.” 

Grantaire stands up and looks at Courfeyrac. “Who did the Christmas display?” 

“Who can’t tie a cable knot?” He shoots back, grinning at him. Grantaire kicks Courfeyrac slightly, before leading the customers away.  
“So, what are we looking for today?” He asks, once they were around the corner, away from Courfeyrac. 

“The main thing is handcuffs. Ours broke the other day.” The tall guy with glasses, Combeferre, said. 

“Where did you get them from?” Grantaire asks, leading them around to where they stocked the handcuffs. 

“The shop in town.” Blondie says, still slightly red.

Grantaire laughs and nods- “Well, cheap products are never good, and here we have the best selection of handcuffs. Are we looking for metal, leather, fur?”

“Metal.” Combeferre says. R takes a few off of the shelf and hands them to Combeferre. 

“These ones are more expensive but they would fit around anybody’s wrist. However, they do require a key, so if you lose that, then you’re fucked. These ones are slightly cheaper, and they have a little button here that makes them easy to get on and off.” 

Grantaire demonstrates on himself, trying not to pay attention to both men watching him very intently. This was getting awkward. 

“And which is your favourite?” Enjolras asks, leaning forward to look at them both. 

“The cheaper ones, they require less responsibility.” He says, looking up to meet Enjolras’ gaze for a second. 

Combeferre nods and holds his hand out, “We’ll take them then.” 

Grantaire smiles and hands him the cheaper ones, trying to ignore how his breath caught in his throat when Combeferre’s fingers brushed against his. “Is there anything else you need?”

By the time Grantaire had finished taking them around the whole store, picking up the different things they required, Combeferre and Enjolras had spent almost £100, and Grantaire was ready for his smoke break. He bags up their items and hands them it. 

“Have fun trying all your new toys out.” He smiles and waits until they were out of the store, before collapsing onto the ground.

“Well, how the fuck did you manage to get them to spend so much money?” Courfeyrac asks, sitting on the ground next to Grantaire.

“My charm.” 

“Haha. Very funny.” Courfeyrac says, flicking his ear. “Are you taking the first lunch?” 

The rest of the day had been very boring, especially after an hour of Courfeyrac trying to teach him how to tie a cable knot. 

The next few weeks also passed in a boring way, apart from Sunday’s. Every week, Enjolras and Combeferre would walk in, under the pretence of buying some more lube or lingerie, but they made sure to at least get one demonstration from Grantaire every week. It was starting to freak him out, but he still went along with it because this was now technically part of his overtime hours, and the pay was still good. 

It had been 3 months since Enjolras and Combeferre had started coming to the shop. This Sunday, they were late, which was vaguely concerning. He put up with Courfeyrac teasing him about his very obvious crush on both of them all day, even during his lunch hour, but he was glad when Courfeyrac left 20 minutes early to go on a date with Jehan. 

It was about 5 minutes to closing time when Enjolras and Combeferre walked in the shop. Grantaire was currently bent over on the desk, trying to see if he could reach a pen without having to walk around the counter. 

“Grantaire?” 

Oh, shit. “Hello, boys.” He climbs down from the counter awkwardly, and smiles at the pair. “So, is it handcuff demonstrations today, or rope ones? No, I still can’t tie any knots, so please don’t say ropes.” 

Combeferre smiles, “We were hoping to ask you on a date.” 

“Oh-” Grantaire says, eyes wide. 

“Unless you don’t want to, then that’s fine. Don’t feel pressured into doing it just because we asked you to-”

“Yes, I’ll go on a date with you.” Grantaire says, looking at Enjolras for a second, then up at Combeferre, then back down to Enjolras. “When?”

“When does your shift finish?” Enjolras asks. 

“Now, but I’m sure you don’t want to be taking me anywhere while I’m wearing a shirt that says Long Dong Silver’s on it.” 

“Can’t you just go shirtless?” Enjolras asks, grinning slightly. 

“I don’t think anyone wants to see me shirtless.”

“We do.” Combeferre says, “However, if we give you the address of the restaurant, can you meet us there as soon as possible?” 

“Yes.” Grantaire nods, smiling slightly.

“Good, we’ll see you in half an hour.” Enjolras says, pulling Combeferre out of the store. 

Grantaire locks up the store, his mind only half paying attention to what he was doing. The other half was on how fun tonight was going to be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sexy times are coming in the next chapter!!


	2. Chapter 2

The dinner was going great. They were in a booth, Enjolras and Combeferre on one side, Grantaire on the other. They’d ordered drinks, and were waiting for food to come out, when the conversation turned to Grantaire and his job. 

“So, how long have you worked at the shop?” Combeferre asked, innocently sipping on his lime soda. 

“About 2 years now. It’s been, uh, interesting to say the least.”

“How come you don’t know how to tie knots then?” Enjolras had asked, causing Grantaire to very nearly choke on his drink.

He wipes his forehead slightly. “Well, I’m usually the one getting tied up so I never learnt it. There’s no need.”

Combeferre chuckles and puts his drink down. “We have a proposition, Grantaire.” 

“I thought we were waiting until after dinner to ask him?” Enjolras says, running a hand through his blond curls. 

“Well, we may as well do it now.” Ferre says, looking at Enjolras for a second, before turning back to Grantaire. “Well, me and Enjolras-”

“Enjolras and I.” R says, before cringing when he saw Enjolras looking at him, amused, “Sorry, continue.”

“Enjolras and I aren’t exactly vanilla. The problem is, neither of us like losing control.”

Grantaire raises his eyebrow but says nothing. He knew where this was going, but he was going to make Combeferre and Enjolras say it. 

“We both like to take charge, which is an issue when we keep going back to the store to buy more products.” Enjolras says, bushing slightly. “And, well, Courfeyrac was talking to us one night, and he kind of let loose that you’re free and like this stuff.”

“Christ, you two would be terrible working in a sex shop.” Grantaire laughs, sipping his drinks, “Yeah, I’m a submissive, keep going.” 

“Do we have to?” Enjolras asks, frowning. 

“Yes.” 

“Grantaire, will you have kinky sex with us?” Combeferre says and Grantaire cringes for him. That really didn’t sound as sexy as it could have. However, he nods.

“Yeah, why not?” He grins. 

The rest of the meal is spent discussing limits and safewords, and what was going to happen tonight. When they had all finished, Combeferre paid the bill, refusing Grantaire’s offer of splitting. They all stand up and get out of the restaurant as soon as possible. Both Enjolras and Combeferre’s hand snake around Grantaire’s waist, walking him to their shared apartment.

They get there and as soon as Grantaire’s in the doorway, Enjolras’ lips are on his. He kisses the blond with just as much passion, moving his hands to touch the curls, but has them pinned up against the wall instead, as his legs are softly kicked apart. Combeferre runs a hand through his hair softly, standing next to Enjolras and making red marks along Grantaire’s jawbone. Grantaire moans softly into Enjolras’ mouth, closing his eyes. 

That's when he feels the snap on his wrist, then the cool metal pressed against them. He laughs softly, pulling away from Enjolras' mouth for a second. 

"Have they actually been used since I sold these to you?" He asks, letting his arms be pulled downwards and being maneuvered into the bedroom by both of them. 

"Next question." Combeferre says softly and Grantaire laughs loudly, cheeks turning red slightly. When a sharp slap falls on his ass, R falls silent but smiles still. 

Enjolras shoves him onto the bed with an 'oof' and shifts his hips slightly. Combeferre's hands move down to his trousers and he pulls them down slowly, kissing Grantaire’s leg as he does. As soon as Grantaire starts to try and move his hips, Enjolras climbs on top of him, sitting down on them. The blond’s hands move to Grantaire’s shirt, unbuttoning it slowly, leaving purple marks as he did.

Grantaire’s hands were released for a moment, so Enjolras could take his shirt off, Grantaire watched him closely, his pupils dilating. Combeferre breaks that trance when he takes Grantaire’s hands and cuffs them to the headboard of the bed. 

“What’s your safeword?” Combeferre asked, his hand trailing down Grantaire’s face. 

“Red.” 

“Good boy.” Ferre squeezes his cheek gently, and Grantaire leans into the touch.

“Do you remember what we’re going to do to you?” Enjolras asks, leaning forward to play with Grantaire’s nipples, without an aura of nonchalance surrounding the action. 

“Yes.” R answers, before yelping when his nipple was pinched. “Yes, sir.” 

“Good.” Enjolras says, kissing him again. “And remember, you’re not allowed to come until both me and Combeferre have.”

“Yes, sir.” He was getting floaty and all he could focus on was Enjolras and Combeferre, who were both currently undressing each other in front of Grantaire. He whines softly, bucking his hips again, but neither of them paid any attention to him.   
Combeferre came over to him again. “Ready?”

“Of course I am, sir.” He says, grinning. 

Combeferre grabs the lube from the side and coats his fingers liberally, before slowly inserting a digit into Grantaire. R moans softly- it had been a while since he’d been fucked- and his arms twist around, trying to grab onto something.

Enjolras had decided to become a distraction for Grantaire- he sits on R’s chest and strokes his cock slowly. 

“How good are your cock-sucking skills, R?” He asks, looking down at Grantaire. 

“Very good. The best, sir.” 

Enjolras moves closer, his dick resting on Grantaire’s lip. R gets the hint and starts to lick and suck the best he could while still being handcuffed to the bed, and being fingerfucked as well.

Enjolras pulls away soon enough, and lets Combeferre take the lead, as he slowly pushes into Grantaire. His hands rest on Grantaire’s hips as he sets a pace for himself- slow and hard- and holds Grantaire down. Combeferre leaves kisses on Grantaire’s collarbone as he thrusts in and out, ignoring Grantaire’s pleas of ‘more’ and ‘i need it faster’. Soon enough, Combeferre spends himself, and he swaps places with Enjolras. 

Enjolras was nicer. He was going faster and rougher than Combeferre, just how Grantaire needed it. Grantaire was very close to coming right there and then, especially with Combeferre stroking his hair and playing with his nipples and tracing lines down his back. Grantaire’s hands were clenched into fists and Combeferre was whispering about how much of a good boy he was, and how well he was taking Enjolras, that he felt that if Enjolras didn’t come within the next 30 seconds, then he would just have to break the rules anyway. 

However, Enjolras comes almost immediately after Grantaire had thought that, but now he was empty and unfulfilled. Combeferre’s hand on his hip was stopping him from thrusting up and getting any sort of friction from anything. 

“Grantaire.” His eyes open for a second, and are met with Enjolras’ blue eyes. “How are you feeling?”

“Like I need to come, sir.” He says. Combeferre’s hand is on his cock and is stroking slowly, almost softly. 

“What’s stopping you?” He asks, eyebrow raising. 

Grantaire groans, which makes Enjolras laugh. “Don’t be mean, Combeferre, he’s been very good.” 

Another hand is on his dick and stroking over his head. Ferre’s hand speeds up and Grantaire comes within a matter of seconds after that. 

His hands are released from the handcuffs with only a slight amount of struggling on Combeferre’s part. 

“Push the button down.” Grantaire says, voice slightly slurred. “That’s up, I said down.” 

However, as soon as they’re out, Enjolras is behind Grantaire, massaging his wrists. Ferre is holding up some water to his mouth and he drinks it slowly, before pulling away. He could get used to this. 

After they’re all cleaned up, and Grantaire is nestled in between Enjolras and Combeferre, Enjolras speaks up. 

“Was that okay?” 

“It was perfect.” R says, half-asleep. 

“And we didn’t push you too far?”

“You didn’t push me enough.” Grantaire answers. 

“Well, maybe next time.” Combeferre says, wrapping an arm around him. 

Grantaire falls asleep with the dreams of what next time brings.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Please take your meds](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29661840) by [icantwrite1832](https://archiveofourown.org/users/icantwrite1832/pseuds/icantwrite1832)




End file.
